The present invention relates to a sheet having see-through and flexibility and functions which allow it to be used as electromagnetic wave shielding materials, antenna materials and heater materials.
Synthetic resin films and sheets, which are generally known as sheet materials having see-through, flexibility and shielding properties to electromagnetic wave noise, contain metal fillers consisting of aluminum, copper, zinc, stainless steel or the like which are respectively mixed in the raw materials used for forming the films and sheets for the purpose of imparting conductivity to them during molding.
However, each of such conventional synthetic resin films and sheets having shielding properties to electromagnetic wave noise is formed as a material for exclusively shielding electromagnetic waves by using a raw material in which a conductive metal filler is mixed during the molding process. There is thus the problem that it is necessary to appropriately select the form of the metal filler mixed in the raw material from the group consisting of flakes, powder, fibers and the like in view of the purpose of use of the film or sheet formed, the moldability and the production cost before the molding process.
There are also the problems that the mixing of a metal filler in the resin during molding of a film or sheet causes the deterioration in moldability of the synthetic resin used and the appearance of the product, and that, if large quantities of metal filler are mixed in a raw material, although electromagnetic shielding properties are improved, see-through are deteriorated.